1. Field
The embodiments relate generally to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display device for displaying images by using a liquid crystal layer functioning as a shutter.
A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a display panel including a liquid crystal layer, a backlight unit for irradiating light to the display panel, and a reception member for receiving the display panel and the backlight unit.
As a light source of the backlight unit, a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), or an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL) may be used.
Among them, the LED as a point light source, is generally used in the liquid crystal display (LCD). The LED is mounted to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) liquid crystal display (LCD) that is advantageous in forming the thin liquid crystal display (LCD) to be used in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
The flexible printed circuit (FPC) that is mounted with the LED may be connected to a main flexible printed circuit (FPC) on which driving circuits, such as a gate driver, a data driver, and a timing controller to drive the liquid crystal display panel are mounted through soldering. However, the main flexible printed circuit (FPC) and the flexible printed circuit (FPC) mounted with the LED may be soldered at a portion that is convex.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of the understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.